


Dude, She's My Sister

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [9]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Big Bro Hide, Big Bro Ryuji, Bonding, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nobody messes with their adopted sisters, Precious Futaba, Precious Hinami, Protectiveness, Siblings by bonds, Slight discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: In which Futaba has a rotten day at school, and Ryuji decides to comfort her; Hinami is hurt by the words she hears when people speak of ghouls, and Hide has to remind her that not everyone hates ghouls.





	1. Chapter 1

The door swung open with such force that it startled Ryuji from enjoying his curry. Looking over, he turned to see Futaba, dressed in a uniform that didn't really go with her style, yet force to wear because of the school she's enrolled to, stomping into the café with a slight angry look on her face. He watched as she tossed her bag into a seat before making her way over to a stool next to Ryuji and sat down.

"Not a good day at school, I take it?" Sojiro asked, already fixing her a plate of curry he'd made earlier. Futaba huffed.

"More like terrible. I swear the teacher is bulling me. He keeps picking me to answer most of his questions, and every time I answer, I can feel the class is glaring at me just because I get them right," She mumbled, narrowing her eyes as she folded her arms. "Also, the science project I have to do involves working with others and you _know_ how I feel about people."

"I thought you would've gotten over that by the time you'd reached school?" Sojiro asked, placing the plate down. Futaba gave him a thanks before pulling the curry right in front of her, pressing her hands together afterwards.

"Itadakimasu!" She said, picking a pair of chopsticks and began eating. Ryuji turned to Sojiro with a small grin on his face.

"We're still working on it." He said. Sojiro raised an eyebrow at that, but before he could say anything else, another customer had came in, getting his attention.

"We'll talk more about this." Sojiro said, looking straight at Futaba, who only continued eating. When it looked as though Sojiro wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, Ryuji turned to the teen.

"So, what's the real reason you're upset? I know it has something to do with school." He asked, making Futaba pause in her eating. She turned to the blond with a suspicious glint in her eye, as if debating on whether or not he was trust worthy, which caused Ryuji to roll his eyes. "Come on, Oracle - we've known each other for how long? And I've been dating Akira for how long times that? I think I know your habits just as well as your brother."

At that, Futaba had a decency to flush, embarrassed, before placing her chopsticks down.

"Right. Sorry. Sometimes it's hard to remember that you're part of this family as well."

"What, so I'm forgettable to you now?" Ryuji asked, pretended to feel affronted, smiling when he heard Futaba snicker.

"I doubt you are, Skull," Futaba said, smirking at the blond whom she came to love as another older brother, before she frowned. "But no. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

At that, Ryuji's eyebrow furrowed, the smile on his face turning completely around.

"Futaba..."

"I'm serious! I'm fine, Ryuji. I just....I'm having a bit...trouble...fitting in..." She said, to which Ryuji scoffed.

"That's all? I think Kira and I should know all about that."

"But that isn't the same, Ryuji! You and Akira were cast out because of some dumb rumors and an actual teacher hell bent on ruining you-"

"Language, missy."

"Can't tell me that when you swear every other word, except the F one," Futaba smirked even when Ryuji glared at her. "This time, there is NO influence here. There is no god telling these people what they think of me, making them act the way they did-"

"Futaba," Ryuji started, suddenly going into protective mode. "Has someone hurt you?"

"No? Yes? I don't know. Does stealing people gym clothes and breaking their things count as hurting you?" Futaba asked.

"Stealing clothes thing is effin' stupid, but about breaking things....? What kind of things?" Ryuji asked, suspicious while Futaba shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh. I brought my handheld controller to school, big deal. I know most of the stuff they're trying to teach me anyway," She said, just missing the way Ryuji glared at her. "But...yes, that's what they broke." She bit her lip. "It sucks, too. It was the first one I brought before I started to learn how to hack."

At that, Ryuji looked at her, not feeling angry as much.

"Before your mom died?"

"..." Futaba turned to her food. "....Yeah. I guess it was."

With that confession, Ryuji wanted nothing more, but to go up to that school and confront Futaba's bullies. How could kids be so cruel? Thinking back on his time in Shujin, even if Ryuji wasn't bullied per say, it still kind of hurt that everyone had avoided him just because some asshole couldn't keep his mouth shut. Then he had to walk the halls listening to what people had to say, how they said it, and remind Ryuji that he wasn't wanted there, told him he'll never amount to anything, and that he should feel bad about what he'd done, even if everyone thought Kamoshida was a disgusting piece of trash in the first place.

"Hey, bullies are going to be bullies, influence or no," Ryuji said. "I'm sorry your stuff got broken. You can fix it, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not that broken," Futaba shrugged. "I'll probably be able to have it done within a week."

"Want me to help?"

"Do you even know the first thing about technology?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't teach me," Ryuji said, shrugging his shoulders as he grinned. "And who knows...? Afterwards, I can treat you to some ice cream."

"I am not twelve, Ryuji," Futaba huffed, glaring at him.

"So that's a no, then?"

"I never said I _didn't_ want ice cream." 

Ryuji chuckled.

"And some ice cream, maybe look at some new games - maybe buy one or two..."

"Why are you trying to bribe me? I'm not saying it's not working, I just want to know." Futaba asked, looking at Ryuji. Ryuji sighed, before pulling Futaba into a hug, causing her to squeak and squirm (not use to being touched, is all).

"Because I don't want you to feel like the world hates you all because of some kid. You already know what depression feels like, how you blamed yourself for your mom's death, even if it wasn't your fault. I do not want you to go back down that road again." Ryuji said, and Futaba's eyes went wide for a minute, before returning back to their normal size and she returned the hug.

"Thank you, Ryu." She whispered.

Ryuji just held her tighter, and Sojiro just looked at them with a smile on his face.  


	2. Chapter 2

Hide was on his way to Anteiku for a surprise visit when he noticed a certain figure walking down the street just ahead of him. He paused, blinking, before realizing who it was, and his eyes went wide. _Hinami,_ he thought, and then frowned when he realized something was wrong. _Why does she look so sad?_

Indeed, Hinami had her head down, her hair covering her face, so Hide couldn't really tell what kind of expression she was making except for the tiny frown on her face. Something tight coiled inside his chest, and he called out to the little girl whom he came to love as a little sister.

"Yo! Hinami-chan!" At the sound of his voice, Hinami's head snapped up, brown eyes widen in surprise before she saw who it was.

"Oh," She whispered just as Hide started to run towards her. "Hide-Oniisan."

"Hey! What's up little sunflower?" He asked, grinning. Hinami couldn't help but grin a little too. It seems like Hide's positive attitude is a bit infectious, as her big sister, Touka, and Nishiki had complained about. Honestly, the girl didn't mind, especially not today. Not right now.

Thinking about what had happened made the smile on Hinami's face fall just a bit, and she decided to look at the ground with a troubled expression. Seeing this made Hide frown too, and he bent down so he could see her face.

"Hinami? What's wrong?" He asked, and Hinami shook her head.

"It's nothing." She muttered. Hide's frown deepen, before perking back up again and grabbing Hinami's hand, startling her from her thoughts.

"Come on, you're going to Anteiku right? Let's go see Touka-chan and Kaneki!" He said. Hinami's eyes went wide and she struggled to get out of his grip. It would be easy for her to do, since she's a ghoul and Hide is human, but she didn't want to hurt Hide. Like Kaneki, she couldn't hurt the ones she cared about - not now. Not ever.

"No! Stop! Let go!" She shouted, pulling her arm from the human. "I don't want to see Touka! Or Kaneki!"

At that, Hide's eyes went wide.

"You don't...? But, you love them, don't you? Did they do something to you?" He asked. When Hinami realized what her words sounded like, she looked down at the ground, getting more and more embarrassed and ashamed of her actions by the minute. When she didn't speak and seemed not want to move, Hide placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to see them if you don't want to. But...something's troubling you, and I want to know what. So, we'll go to my place, how about that? Hmm? I'll make you coffee!" He said, and Hinami couldn't help but smile a little.

"Your coffee is gross, Hide-Oniisan." She teased, and Hide playfully scoffed, messing with her hair.

"I'll have you know my coffee is good now. Kaneki said so."

"Kaneki-Oniisan says a lot of things," She said, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Doesn't make it true, though."

"Fueguchi Hinami, are you calling your brother a liar?"

"I didn't say that all. I just said that Kaneki-Oniisan says a lot of things that aren't necessarily true." She said, laughing when Hide made an over-exaggerate expression, placing a hand over where his heart is.

"No way! Oh poor Neki. Just wait 'til he finds out that his little sister turned on him."

"Hmm," Hinami hummed before looking at Hide. "In any case, I don't feel like coffee today. I just...want some time alone." Before Hide could say anything, she began walking in the same direction she'd been before she was interrupted. She had only made it a few steps when she realize she was being followed. "Hide-Oniisan...."

"What? I'm just going the same way you are." Hide grinned. Hinami narrowed her eyes before she continued to walk again, silence falling in between the two. When she felt like she was being watched, Hinami gritted her teeth.

"Why are you watching me?"

"Because your hair is pretty today."

At that, Hinami paused, looking at the older male with suspicion in her eyes. Hide just smiled. Realizing it was pointless to try and shake Hide off, Hinami sighed, feeling her pent up frustration getting the better of her, and she had to swallow down the tears she knew she was coming.

"Do you hate us, Hide-Oniisan?" She asked, and Hide blinked, momentarily thrown off by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, us. Ghouls. Me. Touka. Nishiki. Do you hate us?" She asked. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she fought to keep them back, even though it was so hard. "I...we took Kaneki-Oniisan away from you, he couldn't...he couldn't see you anymore. And then, all the attacks done on other people....all the killings we did, the lives we took....some of them had family, and we just...." Hinami choked on her words. "I know it isn't fair to take them away, that they were loved, but some of us....some of us are trying to survive, and there's no one....it feels like there's no one...." Hinami sniffled. "Are we being punished? Did we do something to upset God?"

"...Who told you that?" Hide asked, looking at the crying child.

"I heard some people say that we are God's failures. That He was ashamed of us, and that's why...."

"No, no, God no. Hinami, that's not true," Hide said, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her tremble and it was breaking his heart that someone had the audacity to say such a thing, and in front of a child too. "I would think God has a reason why you, Touka, and the rest of the Anteiku crew exist. You're not a failure."

"B-But, the things we did-"

"Listen," Hide interrupted her, squeezing her tight to him. "You said it yourself. You, and everyone else is just trying to survive. I'm sure if there's another way you could eat, you'd do it. I can only name a handful of ghouls that would gladly eat another human being, but if most are like you, like Touka and Nishiki, then everyone else would be on board with that idea as well. The killings you've done aren't done out of malice, or what-have you, they were done because you needed it, right? I will _never_ blame you if you wanted to eat me, because you were hungry. Just like how I never would blame Kaneki for almost turning me into a snack that one time."

Hinami would've laughed if she wasn't so upset.

"I like to think of you guys as snakes, to be honest," Hide said, and Hinami didn't know whether to feel insulted or amused by the comparison. As if hearing her thoughts, Hide went on to explain. "You see, everyone is afraid of snakes - mostly because nobody knows the difference between venomous and non-venomous. They just think all snakes are the same, and that they are able to kill and eat a human. Now, sure, there are some snakes that can kill a human if their venom is toxic enough and/or allergic to it; but sometimes, it just ain't possible, depending on the snake. Like pythons, for example. Pythons are snakes that SQUEEZE their prey with their bodies and their prey suffocates, and then the snake gets to eat it. I have yet to see a snake attack a human and then try to eat it - with the way most of us are built, a snake's jaw wouldn't be able to fit around our heads, let alone our entire bodies. Also, snakes don't just randomly attack people like we're made to believe; in many cases with creatures such as snakes, it's merely mistaken identity that gets you bit - or maybe you agitated the snake enough to cause it to bite. With the mistaken identity, this happens because maybe there's a smell on your hand that the snake mistakes it for a meal. As soon as it realize it grabbed the wrong thing, it'll probably let go. As for agitating the snake, that should be plain and simple," Hide blinked. "BUT my main point of this is, if you ever left a snake alone and watched it in their habitat, you'll realize something about snakes - they're pretty harmless most of the time. All they want is to eat, chill, explore, and not worry about being eaten by another, larger, predator. If you can manage that, you have a pretty good snake on your hands." Hide grinned. "I use that logic with ghouls. Or anything, when it comes down to it."

"...Is that a good logic to have?" Hinami asked.

"Sometimes. After all, if I was able to get my meals for free and not have to worry about predators, I'd be pretty chill too. Then again, I already have that leisurely, as I'm human and humans really don't have that many predators to begin with, other than ourselves." Hide shrugged his shoulders. "We're getting sidetracked here, though. My thing is, you weren't asked to be a ghoul. You didn't ask for your only meal to consist of human flesh. None of this, none of what you do is your fault. And even if you did kill someone's family member, guess what? Someone else out there is killing your kind too. It's an Eye for an Eye kind of thing. And eventually, we're all going to die one day. So I don't see the difference between being killed now or being killed later. And maybe they wouldn't even be killed by a ghoul, maybe they've been killed by another human. It things like this we need to take accounted for, and realize that maybe we can build a bridge between us. So no, Hinami, I don't hate you, or Touka, or Nishiki. Kaneki going off with you guys was his choice, and his choice alone. I'm not blaming you for that. And I'm sure the same can be said about Yoriko and Kimi. Kimi knew about Nishiki, but she still loved him. Yoriko loves Touka, even when she was told about her being a ghoul, and to this day, is still with her. And don't forget about your older brother, Akira and his boyfriend, Ryuji, and the rest of them. They love you guys too. And they'll stick by you just as much as the three of us will."

Hinami could stop the tears from falling down her eyes as she shoved her face into Hide's chest, sobbing.

"You are loved, Hinami. Remember that." Hide whispered, stroking her head.

This just made her cry harder, but at least it was a good cry.            


End file.
